


Poem Collection (Queen/Beatles)

by Immovable_McLennon



Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, I don’t know it’s my thing, M/M, Need a better title, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Other ships can be added!, Poem Collection, Some Fluff, Some angst, Some of them are general (no ships), favourite ships may occur more often, poems as small stories, there’s a bit for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immovable_McLennon/pseuds/Immovable_McLennon
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories written as Poems.





	1. Two boys - McLennon (friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sadness in this

In Liverpool there once were two boys,  
Their gift was their voice.  
They had a way with words,  
That could charm all the birds.

One sunny day - it seems like fate,  
They met at a village garden fete.  
The older singing on stage, fame to achieve,  
The younger in the audience still quite naive. 

All the older one did was mock,  
So he tried to impress with Twenty Flight Rock.  
Impress he did and got into the band,  
From then on the two boys went hand in hand. 

Inseparable they seemed to be,  
The two boys Lennon and McCartney.  
Writing their first songs together,  
Life seemed to get better.

However that was not meant to last for long,  
Tragedy striked and they had to be strong.  
One had already felt that kind of pain,  
And he knew whatever he said to the other would be in vain.

With time the pain would go away,  
And only come up on certain days.  
Whatever came they had each other,  
and on stormy days could cry for their mother. 

Off they went, the world to see,  
Seeing before their eyes what they could be.  
Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Starr,  
They were the best band by far.

With what they achieved they could boast,  
Together they went to the Toppermost.  
Eventually fame and love got in the way,  
There was no Lennon/McCartney anymore one day.

They grew apart, did their own things,  
John wanted peace and Paul had Wings.  
They had what they always wanted, but at what cost?  
Their bond seemed to have been lost.

With time they seemed to have got it back,  
When for the older everything turned eternally black.  
While one forever went away,  
The other still wished he were here today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	2. Don't cry for me (McLennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sad

Don't cry for me, for I'm not gone  
My soul is at rest, but my heart lives on.  
Sing a song for me to hear  
And I'll be by your side throughout the year.

Light a candle for me to see,  
And hold on to my memory.  
But please, oh please save your tears,  
For your cries of pain will reach my ears.

If my parting has left a void,  
Please fill it with remebered joy.  
A friendship shared, a laugh, a song or a kiss  
Ah yes, these things I too will miss.

My life has been full, I‘ve savoured much,  
Good friends, good times, your softest touch.  
Perhaps my time seemed all too brief,  
But don‘t feel the need to lengthen it with undue grief.

Open your heart and every now and then think of me,  
Like a bird, I am now free.  
And when it‘s time for you to leave this earth, too.  
My love, I will be waiting there to greet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	3. A band of four misfits (Queen general)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a description of the four band-members of Queen.

There once was this band called Queen,  
Four misfits that wanted to be seen.  
They played for all the others who didn‘t fit in,  
It seemed to be a story like a dream. 

There was the shy Farrokh Bulsara,  
Who loved to wear mascara.  
A talented boy born in Zanzibar,  
His dream was to be a star.

A new name was needed and soon to be found,  
Freddie Mercury it was to be, he liked its sound.  
On stage he became a different man,  
No one sings or performs like he can.

There was the tall Brian May,  
The guitar like a god he could play.  
It sounded like no other before him had,  
Because he built that guitar with his dad.

Brian was incredibly smart,  
To astrophysics he lost his heart.  
A rockstar with a PhD is certainly not the norm,  
But to the stereotypes Queen did never conform. 

Roger Taylor, is the man on drums  
The dream of all the girls he becomes  
A blond beauty with the highest voice,  
Dressed up in drag he would confuse the boys.

But Roger has more to offer than his looks,  
Studying all the biology books.  
But being smart didn’t help him bleaching his hair,  
It turned green instead of fair.

And finally there is John Deacon,  
Who often gets forgotten or is smiled upon.  
People who do that don’t know shit,  
His bass playing is incredible and he wrote hit after hit.

Electronics was his speciality,  
And so building his own amp soon became reality.  
Deaky could be quiet and shy,  
But to diss or out-sass him you should not try.

Now you know all the boys from Queen,  
The best band there has ever been.  
Four misfits playing for other misfits  
Living on forever through their hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	4. If only... (McLennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of these depressing McLennon poems. There's gonna be a few of those.  
> Paul's POV

If only I could have told you,  
When you were still alive,  
How much I really loved you,  
Now it cuts me like a knife.

If only I could have told you,  
When you were still my friend,  
How much I really needed you,  
Before it came to an end.

If only I could have told you,  
When you were still the John I knew,  
How much I really adored you,  
Before our time was through. 

Now I’ll never get to tell you,  
Since you left without goodbye,  
How much I really miss you,  
And all I can do is cry.

Now I’ll never get to tell you,  
Because they’ve taken you away,  
How much I still love you,  
Until we meet again some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	5. Falling in Love (Joger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know - Joger means Roger Taylor/John Deacon from Queen.

Two men, they couldn‘t be more different  
To fall in love was neither of their intent.  
The blond biology student, outgoing and a drama queen,  
and the shy electronical engineer who just turned nineteen.

Playing in a band together was all that this was meant to be,  
A romance none of them could foresee.  
Gradually they fell in love,  
Feelings they dared not speak of.

What if the other doesn’t feel the same?  
Ruining their friendship, it would be a shame.  
What would their bandmates think if they found out?  
Both boys lived in constant doubt. 

They needn’t have worried it’s quite clear,  
both of them always wanted the other near.  
Eventually Roger made the start,  
He confessed and gave away his heart.

John was surprised he could not believe,  
That he was worthy of this gift he received.  
Having been assured that Roger truly meant what he said,  
John confessed his own feelings while turning red. 

Never would he hurt the blond,  
as long as they share this special bond.  
So he took Rogers hand in his,  
And sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	6. Without goodbye (McLennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again with the sadness. I'm gonna write a happy one soon, don't worry.

I never got to say goodbye,  
You were gone before I knew it,  
And god only knows why,  
It was you they had to hit.

Since I had to realise that the news were true,  
A million times I cried.  
And if love alone could have saved you,  
You never would have died. 

In life I loved you dearly,  
In death I love you still.  
I feel this hole in my heart so clearly,  
That no one can ever fill.

It broke my heart to lose you,  
But you didn’t leave alone,  
For part of me went with you,  
The day you were called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	7. Making of the Queen crest (Frian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frian = Freddie Mercury/Brian May

Brian was outraged, why you might ask,  
You see, his boyfriend had done a task.  
Fred had agreed to design the logo for their band,  
No one else was keen to lend him a hand.  
But this outcome Brian had not reckoned with,  
Freddie based the drawing on a myth.

His idea was to combine all their astrological signs,  
This is the reason why Brian whines.  
He was an astronomer for fucks sake,  
Everything about astrology was fake.  
Still Freddie wouldn‘t take no for an answer,  
So their logo would include two lions, fairies and a cancer. 

It‘s not that Brian hated the look of it,  
He just thought that astrology was utter shit.  
But what else was he supposed to do,  
He didn‘t want to make Fred feel blue.  
In the end he agreed and grew to love his boyfriend‘s piece of art,  
Just like that shy yet flamboyant man had sneaked into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	8. You are there and I am here (McLennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes you guessed right. It's another one of those sad ones.

You are there and I am here,  
This world once seemed so dear.  
How could this change so soon,  
Your live, far too early taken by a loon.  
You were my light in the dark,  
Now you’re nothing but in the sky a spark.  
When I’m looking up it’s you, I’m trying to find,  
Only you are able to soothe my mind.  
But you are there and I am here to stay,  
And this pain I feel will never go away.

You are there, I am here  
Miss it so, to have you near.  
My confidant, my hold  
Without you everything seems so cold.  
All colour seems to have faded with you gone,  
And the lack of light in my life cannot be undone.  
I’m lost, I don’t know the way  
Can’t you see how I fail?  
Now you are there and I am here  
You and I and never we. 

You are there and I am here, waiting for tomorrow,  
I am almost overcome by sorrow.  
How could you leave without me,  
So senseless every second now seems to be.  
I feel so alone, now you’re gone,  
A life without you just can’t be done.  
I can’t stand this pain any longer,  
I’m sorry I cannot be stronger.  
I am still here and you are gone,  
Not much longer, I‘m coming to you John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	9. The Bealtes’ beginning (general)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem basically about them becoming The Beatles.

Four boys from Merseyside, Liverpool,  
All wanted to be like Elvis, he was so cool.  
A band named Rory Storm and the hurricanes had one of them,  
The other three were in a band called the Quarrymen.

In Hamburg far away from home,  
They met while they worked until they were skin and bone.  
By then one of the bands had a new name,  
For promotional purposes The Beatles they became. 

The Beatles had a drummer called Pete Best,  
Who sometimes decided he needed a rest.  
So the Beatles needed someone else to play with them,  
They found that person in Ringo, the Hurricane.

Back at home in the Cavern they played so fine.  
Which impressed a certain man called Brian Epstein.  
A manager the band had now found,  
But the record labels would not come round.

In the end, George Martin, who wasn’t that well known,  
Signed the boys to his label Parlophone.  
Before they could start recording Pete had to go,  
He soon was replaced with Ringo.

Their first album was recorded very fast,  
On the number one spot in the charts, for 30 weeks it did last.  
This success went on and on,  
For the boys called, George, Ringo, Paul and John.

The band some day they had outgrown,  
Yet their songs will forever be known.  
The Beatles changed music, it’s a fact,  
Never will we forget their impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	10. Love at first audition (Maylor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger meets Brian at his audition for Smile.  
> (Maylor = Brian May / Roger Taylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff, Smile era  
> This is a poem for @Fangirl_inTheTardis

Brian was a smart guy, studying at Imperial College,  
About space and physics he had a lot of knowledge.  
But not only that was of interest for him,  
He also played music with a friend called Tim.

Smile their band was called,  
Auditions for a new drummer they had to hold.  
So Brian wrote a notice and pinned it on the board there,  
It said: looking for a drummer like Ginger Baker.

Another student saw the note and thought it through,  
His friend Roger could play like that, it was true.  
So he gave the notice to the blond biologist,  
This audition was for him and not to be missed.

So Roger went to Imperial, taking along his drums,  
Looking to join the band and make new chums.  
What he would find there, he could not have dreamt of,  
He went in looking for a band and came out having found love.

He saw the tall, lanky man and was in awe,  
It seemed to him that that man had no flaw.  
Never would he have thought, in a million years,  
That a love confession from the other would reach his ears.

When it happened he was over the moon,  
Over his new boyfriend he could now swoon.  
And over the last 50 years, it‘s true,  
Their love for each other grew and grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	11. Misfire (Joger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song ‘Misfire’ writte by John Deacon was the inspiration.  
> Written as a birthday gift for the amazing @demmmy

For months and months they had bothered him,  
To finally write a song for Queen.  
They told him he would be just as good,  
If only he could get into the right mood.

It‘s not that John didn‘t think he could write songs,  
It‘s just that the lyrics usually contained all kind of wrongs.  
He just didn’t have the right source of inspiration,  
And sometimes lacked in motivation.

The others told him time and time again,  
He shouldn’t look too far, it’ll happen automatically then.  
He had never thought however that it would be in this situation,  
That he would find his inspiration.

You see, John was in a relationship,  
With the man behind the drum kit.  
On a night off, John felt that it was time,  
If it didn’t happen that night, he might resort to crime.

John and Roger had yet to sleep together,  
They had thought that waiting would make it better.  
But John had enough of the waiting,  
For almost two months now, they have been dating.

So John convinced Roger, it wasn’t hard,  
Soon they were in the bedroom, their clothes to discard.  
Roger would top, it was decided,  
As soon as some lubricant was provided.

Roger got overwhelmed because it was finally happening,  
John found it quite flattering.  
He was the reason for Roger to get lost in his desire,  
And therefore caused him to misfire. 

It was in that moment that he knew,  
That he would write a song that was true.  
A song that would mortify his lover,  
When the lyrics he would discover. 

And so it came that Deaky’s first song,  
Didn’t turn out to be very long.  
But he thought that it was fitting,  
To the lyrics that he was submitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	12. Never without you (Starrison implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lyrics to “Hey Ringo” and “Never without you”.  
> Another one of those sad ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starrison is implied, but you can also see it as friendship if you don’t like that.

“Hey Ringo” is what you said,  
I had to cry when I read.  
Without me your guitar plays too slow,  
And now you were too fast to go.

I‘ll play my guitar with you till I drop dead,  
It‘s here in black and white, but I can‘t get it in my head.  
How is it possible, that you, too, had to leave so soon,  
Someone like you only lives every once in a blue moon.

You never stopped flattering me,  
But how great you were you could never see.  
Always humble and feeling like you don‘t belong,  
Filling this material world with your song.

Now it‘s my drums that sound so bare,  
Since you‘re guitar is not there.  
Your melody will live on in my head forever,  
Until we can once again play together.

Until then Georgie, my old friend,  
My broken heart I’ll try to mend.  
I never thought I’d have to go through this hell,  
Paul, too, knows this feeling all too well.

But however hard it may seem I will get through,  
As you said ‘Life goes on within you and without you’.  
I can only hope you and John are happy wherever you may be,  
I will carry on but never without you, you will see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	13. John’s just seen a face (McLennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem of love at first sight. For @gay-for-lennon on tumblr.

Off he went, Guitar on his back,  
For once he was not dressed all in black.  
He had his checked shirt on,  
Ready to have some fun.

The Quarrymen had a gig that day,  
At the village garden fete they would play.  
They would show Liverpool how to Rock‘n‘Roll,  
To become famous was John‘ goal.

His eyes wandered over the people gathered there,  
That’s when he saw the boy with the Elvis hair.  
From what John could see he was quite young,   
Yet John’s voice faltered and he messed up the song.

How could that boy affect him so?  
When not even his name he did know.  
Then the boy smiled brightly and John couldn‘t help it,  
Never before had he thought of a boy as fit.

After the show then he was drinking his third beer,  
Hoping it would rid him of these thoughts that were queer.  
He was talking to Pete when he heard the call,  
There behind him stood Ivan with this boy Paul.

Ivan introduced them and John tried to play cool,  
He wasn‘t gonna act like a fool.  
The boy said that he played the guitar, too,  
But he put the guitar on upside down - he didn‘t have a clue.

John was about to laugh at him, but he got a shock,  
Upside down that boy managed to play ‚Twenty Flight Rock‘.  
Staring at him playing, John fell hard,  
How fitting that it should happen in a churchyard.

Now John knew that this could never be,  
Being queer wasn‘t allowed, you see.  
Whether Paul would ever feel the same or not,  
He needed him in his band if at fame he ever wanted a shot.

Eventually Paul joined the band,  
For John though getting rid of his feelings did not go as planned.  
He fell harder and harder every day,  
Eventually he just had to say.

For John it was all or nothing,  
So about his feelings he did sing.  
That song now familiar to fans,  
then called „Hello, little boy“, was how their relationship began. 

For Paul fell just as hard,  
When he saw John in the churchyard.   
And that‘s the story of a love so strong,  
That nothing could stop it, even if society felt it was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	14. DON’T... (John Deacon POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Deacon’s POV - his feelings after Freddie’s death.  
> It’s a sad one, so prepare yourself. 
> 
> Written for the lovely @Mallory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it turned out quite short. It was hard to write this one.

DON’T tell me, you know how I feel,  
Even though it may be true.  
This grief is mine for whatever length of time,  
It takes me to get through. 

DON’T ask me how I’m doing,  
Don’t ask if I’m okay.  
Don’t say he’s in a better place,  
You wouldn’t like what I would say.

DON’T tell me with time I’ll heal,  
And no this was not gods will.  
If he knew how much I’ve really lost,  
Then he’d be with us still. 

DON’T say, at least he’s out of pain,  
Well I’m not and I may never be.  
His pain is gone but mine is not,  
It’s just been passed onto me

DON’T tell me I’ll see him again someday,  
Don’t tell me we’ll meet again,  
I try to stay positive but it’s so hard  
Just to be here and wait till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do have suggestions for other poem-stories (or just a ship you want), leave them in the comments.


	15. Remember me? (Julian Lennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian writing to his father in the mid-seventies. 
> 
> I based this loosely on some interviews I‘ve seen of Julian‘s but it‘s mostly my imagination of what might have gone through his head at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely @lover_of_blue_roses

Hey dad, do you even remember me?  
Because it seems like Sean is all you see.  
All people see me as is your son,  
No one cares that you‘ve long been gone.

Not that you were around much before,  
You were always off on tour, other girls to score.  
You know - mum still loves you to this day,  
Even when you don‘t have a good word to say. 

Do you even care about what we‘re going through?  
Or did we never really matter to you?  
Isn‘t it funny how I haven‘t heard from you in years,  
And yet here I am in floods of tears.

Even after all these years of hoping,  
Not once have I heard the telephone ring.  
Not one second of your time was I worth  
I guess you‘ve been busy preaching peace on earth.

Peace is what the great John Lennon is all about,  
Yet he doesn‘t care when his son reaches out.  
Do you know that I‘m bullied because of my last name?  
The spoiled rockstar-son with money and fame.

But they don‘t know the truth of it,  
We hardly got enough money for my education when you split.  
If it wasn‘t for Uncle Paul looking out for mum and I,  
I don‘t know how we would have gotten by.

Sometimes I really wish I was his son instead of yours,  
At least he cares for me and always has open doors.  
I‘m gonna stop writing now. This is goodbye!  
If you don‘t care, then why should I?


End file.
